Bonne nuit
by Yumeless
Summary: Reprise de la mort de Xemnas. Alors qu'il est en train de disparaître, un personnage des plus inattendus lui parle durant ses derniers instants. Terra/Ven ou Xemnas/Ven, comme vous voulez. Pas spécialement yaoi mais peut être vu comme si ça vous chante.


L'idée de cette fic m'est venue durant un cour d'histoire particulièrement chiant. C'est fou ce que les cours d'histoire peuvent m'inspirer en ce moment. XD

**Genre:** Angst (ou comment écrire des trucs tristes sur _Musique à la tristesse de Xion_ XD )

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing: **Terra/Ven, Xemnas/Ven, Xemnas/Sora, voyez ça comme vous le voulez. Ce n'est pas spécialement du yaoi, mais là encore, à vous de voir si vous sentez plus la relation comme amitié ou amour, je vous laisse le choix.

**Waring:** Contient un léger spoiler de BBS (en fait, vous aurez peut-être du mal à comprendre sans connaître la fin de BBS)

**Disclamer:** Tous les perso appartiennent à Square Enix. J'ai bien plusieurs fois tenté de les kidnapper mais sans grand succès.

* * *

Après un combat acharné contre Xemnas, Sora et Riku avaient finit par le vaincre. A bout de force, le simili tenta une dernière fois de les attaquer mais ne réussi qu'à s'écrouler à terre.

« Non... murmura-t-il. Ça ne se finira pas comme ça, je...

-ça ne sert à rien de persister Xemnas, le coupa Sora, tu es déjà en train de disparaître. »

L'argenté constata avec rage que le porteur de la keyblade avait raison. Une fumée noire et blanche s'échappait lentement mais sûrement de son corps, lui annonçant une mort certaine dans les secondes à suivre. Non, il n'avait quand même pas fait tout ça pour rien. L'organisation, le Kingdom Hearts, son cher Kingdom Hearts. Il aurait du pouvoir le finir normalement, devenir enfin un être complet. Pourquoi rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu? Il refusait d'abandonner maintenant, au moins, il voulait tuer l'un des deux gamins en guise de compensation.

Sora s'approcha, le regardant avec une certaine pitié, avant de s'agenouiller à coté de lui.

« Tu as perdu.

-Non! Jamais, je... »

_C'est fini maintenant. _

Xemnas écarquilla les yeux. D'où venait cette voix? Ce n'était ni celle de Sora, ni celle de Riku, et il n'y avait personne d'autre ici. Avait-il rêvé?

_Tu as assez fait d'effort comme ça, tu peux te reposer._

Encore. Il entendait clairement cette voix, et il semblait être le seul à le pouvoir. C'était... étrange. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà entendu avant, mais pourquoi lui semblait-elle aussi familière? Quelle était la chose qu'il sentait soudainement chauffer en lui?

Il avait soudain l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, quelque chose d'important... encore plus important que son Kingdom Hearts et tout le reste.

_Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te souviens pas. Je ne t'en veux pas._

Quelque peu perturbé, le supérieur tourna la tête vers Sora et ses yeux dorés croisèrent les siens. Il fut presque choqué de ce qu'il y vit. Par derrière le regard azur du châtain, il avait l'impression de voir... comme quelqu'un d'autre. Il eut une sorte de sentiment de déjà vu, et la chaleur dans son corps se fit douce et apaisante.

Comme si on venait de réveiller un coin endormit de sa mémoire, il eut soudain une sorte de déclic... quelque chose de lointain, très lointain, datant d'encore plus loin de l'époque où il était humain et se faisait appeler Xehanort. Quelque chose de très précieux.

Levant faiblement sa main, il la posa sur la joue de Sora qui sursauta à ce contact, ne s'y attendant pas, avant de jeter un regard empli d'incompréhension à Xemnas.

« Je... je pensais qu'avec le Kingdom Hearts, je pourrais redevenir complet. Mais je me trompais... J'avais oublié ce qui comptait vraiment pour moi. Pardonne-moi... Ven... »

Sur ces derniers mots, sa main retomba au sol et il ferma lentement les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres, se sentant repartir au néant. Sora, lui, était dans la plus totale incompréhension. Pourquoi le simili s'excusait-il maintenant, et pourquoi l'avait-il appelé Ven?

Le corps du supérieur s'évapora complètement, et sans en savoir la raison, le porteur de la keyblade se sentit soudain infiniment triste. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, allant s'écraser là où se tenait quelques secondes plutôt l'argenté.

_Bonne nuit... Terra._

_

* * *

_

Voilà tout. ^^

OS assez court, mais bon, je l'aime bien. Même si j'ai un peu peur de l'avoir fait trop rapide.

Et encore une fois je me trouve horrible de faire souffrir les perso comme ça. T_T

Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic _Kokoro ga nai_, le prochain chap' arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'aurais bientôt fini. Encore désolée du retard, mais je suis assez occupée en ce moment.

Review? *w* (parce que Mansex -heu, Xemnas je voulais dire- aussi a besoin d'amour XD )


End file.
